Strange Circumstances
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: Soul mates aren't real...right? A KagomexClowxYue fic 18
1. The Kiss

Strange Circumstances

Anime:Inuyasha and Card Captor Sakura x over

Pairing: Kagome x Clow Reed/ Yue / Eroil (to some extent. Not sure yet)

Rating: If you are not 18 (chances are, if you know this manga/anime, you are 18 now, as it's quite old) Anyways, go back to looking for a rated T fiction if you aren't 18.

Warnings: Again, 18+ only.

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed happily as the ragtag group strolled through the forest leisurely. It had been almost two years since they had defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha had definitely mellowed out, so to speak. She smiled down at Shippo, who was pulling on her solid blue hakama and haori excitedly.

"Kagome, I...I think I can sense someone coming closer!" he breathed quietly, only a moment before Miroku called out that he sensed great power ahead.

"Great job Shippo! You're getting really good at that!" Kagome whispered to the kit, who puffed up at the praise.

"Everyone, be ready!" Inuyasha called, drawing his sword, and Kagome got her bow and arrows ready quickly.

"What do you think it is, Miroku? A demon?" she asked, and the monk shook his head readily.

"What I sense isn't a demonic aura, but a powerful one, none the less. I've never felt so powerful an aura of magic about a human before," Miroku said, his tone contemplative.

"This should prove interesting then," Sango said, as she readied her boomerang.

"You know...they might not mean us harm..." Kagome said hesitantly, making them all look at her in surprise.

"A very good assumption, beautiful lady," a deep, smooth voice called from ahead, making them all stiffen.

Kagome turned before the rest, her arrow readily strung and aimed at the cleanly groomed man. She blinked as she took in his perfectly organized black ponytail, and immaculate kimono. A jolt of shock went through her as she met his black eyes, and felt herself become slightly dizzy.

"You...seem familiar..." she whispered, lowering her arrow to point at the ground as Shippo clung to her hakama.

"You...there is no..." the man looked just as shocked as her as they stared into each others eyes.

"Kagome-sama! Congratulations!" Miroku broke into moment joyously, making everyone in the clearing look at him.

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango questioned, while Inuyasha looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"It is so rare for two souls find each other this day in age!" the monk continued on, paying them no heed as he clasped Kagome's hands in his own and smiled charmingly.

"You mean...soul mates?" Kagome said, looking back at the new comer, who smiled and nodded at her, his charcoal black eyes twinkling.

"I believe that is what the holy man is saying, my lady," the man made a sweeping bow toward her, making Kagome blush lightly.

"T-that can't be right! I mean...could it?" the miko looked back at Inuyasha and Sango, the latter of which shrugged.

Inuyasha though...

"Who the hell do you think you are to come to us claiming to be Kagome's soul mate, pretty boy!" the hanyou yelled, making the man smile as he came close enough for Kagome to make out the intricate designs on his kimono.

"You..." the man turned to look directly into her eyes, making her stutter slightly.

"You practice magic..." she said, her voice slightly breathless as he took a step closer to her.

_I can feel his body heat..._ she thought, feeling something within her flip as he raised a pale, slender hand to her cheek.

"You recognize the arcane symbols, don't you?" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled down at her, just at her, and felt an answering smile lift her lips.

"I've been looking for you, Kagome," he said, before he leaned down to capture her lips.


	2. Windy

Strange Circumstances

Anime:Inuyasha and Card Captor Sakura x over

Pairing: Kagome x Clow Reed/ Yue / Eroil (to some extent. Not sure yet)

Note: Sadly, this will be more snippets of the story, but it means faster updates!

Chapter 2

Kagome blinked as a sword came between them before his lips could touch hers, making the man leap back.

"Get away from Kagome!"

Kagome sighed, though she didn't know if it was one of relief or of disappointment as Inuyasha argued with the man. She raised her hand to her lips slowly, blinking, before turning to look at Sango as the other woman walked toward her.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" the slayer asked, and she nodded.

"I'm perfectly-"

"Wind scar!"

"Windy!"

The two women turned to watch as blades of wind and a very pretty looking air elemental rushed towards each other, only to cancel out upon impact.

"Inuyasha..."

"Shut up Kagome! This bastard tried to kiss you!"

"Inu-"

"QUIET! I'm going to kill him! Then you can talk!"

"SIT!"

-BAM-

Shippo laughed as the hanyou crushed to the ground forcefully.

"That is one impressive spell, my lady," the newcomer murmured, making Kagome blush.

"It was...a gift from a friend," she said, and he chuckled.

"A lot of power behind the execution though. Ah, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Clow. Clow Reed," the man smiled at her, and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. The man trying to engage you in combat is Inuyasha. The other man is Miroku. This is Sango and Kirara, and the kit at my feet is Shippo," she said cheerfully, and blinked when he chuckled quietly.

"Why are you laughing at me Reed-san?" she asked, her irritation showing in her voice.

"Please, call me Clow, Lady Kagome. And I merely find it amusing that you introduced the cat as well," Clow said, smiling, and she scoffed.

"Kirara is as much my friend as Sango and Miroku, Clow-san," she said, glaring at him slightly, and he bowed at the waist.

"My apologies, Lady Kagome. I meant no offense," he said quietly, and she blinked.

"You're going to forgive him just like that, aren't you?" Sango said knowingly, smiling at her friend as she flushed.

"Well...I...he bowed...he...and..." Kagome groaned as the slayer smiled knowingly.

"Inuyasha, let's camp here for the night..." Kagome finally said, making the kit cheer.


	3. Time

Strange Circumstances

Anime:Inuyasha and Card Captor Sakura x over

Pairing: Kagome x Clow Reed/ Yue / Eroil (to some extent. Not sure yet)

Chapter 3

Kagome blinked as she examined the four cards in her hands, looking at the illustrations and feeling their magic with her own tentatively. She looked up at the man who sat very close beside her, and blushed before turning back to the cards. They all sat around a fire he had conjured with the 'Firey' card, on very nice chairs he had formed from 'Woody', though she didn't hold that particular card in her hand.

"They represent the four elements?" she asked, and he nodded readily.

"They are the core of what will be the deck. They are the most powerful of the cards I've made so far..." Clow said, smiling as she traced windy's picture carefully.

"Did they start out as blank cards?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I made the element with my magic, created a physical form from it, and sealed them into the form of a card," he said, squinting slightly as he looked at the card.

Kagome looked up at him when she noticed him squinting from the corner of her eye.

"You have difficulty seeing, Clow-san?" she asked, biting her lip slightly.

Clow Reed watched the action of the small woman beside him, and turned away quickly, a light blush going across his nose.

"My vision is slightly blurry," he mumbled.

"Oh hell no, Kagome! I know what you're thinking!" Inuyasha growled from the other side of her, his hands on his knees as he glared at her.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you mean, baka," Kagome mumbled, blushing as she looked at the 'Watery' card.

"You're gonna bring back some of those weird ninja things, aren't you!" the man growled, making Clow blink.

"'Ninja things'?" he asked, and the woman sighed.

Clow watched as she turned her honey brown eyes to him, and felt a sigh escape his lips when he felt all of her attention shift to him.

"You...practice a different kind of magic than that of miko, so it's entirely possible you'll figure it out on your own. You seem almost like an alchemist anyhow," she smiled, and he chuckled.

"I practice rather unorthodox magics, it's true," he acknowledged, smiling down at her, smirking in satisfaction when a blush engulfed her face and she turned back to the cards.

"Fire melts sand. That is all I will give you," she said, holding up the fire element card for him to see, making him blink.

"Does it now?" he said thoughtfully, grasping the hand that held 'Firey' and placing a kiss on her wrist.

"You bend time in a way that I cannot, Kagome. But for you...I shall create 'Time'," the sorcerer said, and held out his hand.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, before putting her hand within his, and was shocked to feel the ripple of magic between their hands. She pulled her hand away quickly, and watched as the form of a card shimmered into being within her hand. She watched as the form of an old man holding an hour glass stared up at her calmly, before he turned to look at clow, and became an illustration.

"I shall need to examine what information you have given me, my Lady Kagome," Clow murmured, before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

The group all stared at Kagome, who just sat there in shock, staring at 'Time', not even noticing that the four elements had vanished from her hands with Clow.


	4. Times Confusion

Strange Circumstances

Anime:Inuyasha and Card Captor Sakura x over

Pairing: Kagome x Clow Reed/ Yue / Eroil (to some extent. Not sure yet)

Chapter 4

"This is _so_ not what I had in mind..." Kagome whispered as she sat on the edge of the well.

She traced the lines of the card that she had had in her possession for a week. She sighed as the old man that was portrayed seemed to give off a comforting aura.

"I just...I don't have the time to live in both eras..." she said sadly, and blinked when the card began to glow.

Kagome gasped as the elderly man appeared before her, sitting lotus style mid air, the hour glass floating before him. He opened his grey eyes to look at her, and she could only watch in confusion as he lifted one hand to tap the hour glass lightly.

"Time is one thing you have, my lady," his wise voice said quietly, rasping slightly.

"I...I'm sorry if I woke you...Time-san?" Kagome said quickly, and he shook his head.

"How do you not have enough time, my lady? Do you wish me to pause time?" he asked, and she shook her head immediately.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why you've become active, but I have enough trouble's with time without altering it further!" she said, sighing.

"If you need my services, simple say my name," the man said, before his form dispersed, and returned to that of a card, floating back to her hand.

"Your...name?" Kagome said, before sighing and jumping into the well.

1252362345123456234123412343562342342452345

"Welcome back, dear," Kun-Loon said as her daughter walked into the kitchen where she was.

She looked her daughter over slowly for any new injuries, though they would be hard to see in the baggy, traditional male clothing from the past. She blinked when she saw the strange, fancy looking card in her daughters hand.

"You...you met a man," she said as she finished making lunch, causing Kagome to look up in surprise.

"You always were intuitive," Kagome said as she gazed at Time in contemplation, blinking when he turned to wink at her before going back to being an illustration.

"We come from a long line of magic, Kagome. Of course I would have _some_ sort of ability. Now, what does this...sorcerer, want with you?" Kun-Loon asked, making her daughter sigh.

"He...says he's my soul mate," Kagome said, smiling when Time gave her a subtly thumbs up.

"Well...that's very interesting..." Kun-Loon said, leaning against the counter as she watched the emotions flicker across her daughters face.

"You are twenty, Kagome. You're a grown woman. If you want to stay in that Era, then stay. I will see you again eventually, silly," Kun-Loon giggled.

"I take it you know something I don't mother?" Kagome said, eying the woman suspiciously.

"That card, will be very good to you Kagome. Why don't you start packing, like you were planning to?" the elder woman suggested, and Kagome sighed, and nodded, starting up the stairs.


	5. Jump

Strange Circumstances

Anime:Inuyasha and Card Captor Sakura x over

Pairing: Kagome x Clow Reed/ Yue / Eroil (to some extent. Not sure yet)

Chapter 5

Souta sighed as he finally finished showering. He had felt his sister arrive not even ten minutes before, and rushed through his shower to go see her. He blinked as he felt the magic of the well house activate for the second time that hour, before it felt like it sealed itself. He rushed down stairs, towel about his waist, to find his mother staring at the door to the house expectantly.

"Momma? Did Kagome just...leave?" he asked, and was shocked when his sister walked through the front door, not aged one bit yet...older somehow.

"Welcome home Kagome," Kun-Loon said, wrapping her arms about the significantly more powerful woman as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

123542134512342345234

Kagome sighed as she returned to the Era she had chosen to stay in. She looked down at the card contemplatively, before she put it in her bag carefully and began climbing slowly.

"Well, hello there!"

Kagome fell back to the bottom of the well in shock when she heard Clow's voice, and looked up at him from her back as he peered into the air.

"I think I startled you..." Clow said as he chuckled nervously as she stared at him, wide eyed.

"'Jump'," Clow called out, holding out a card, and jumped into the well, offering her his hand as he landed lightly.

Kagome blinked at him, before placing her hand into his, allowing herself to be pulled up and into his body. She flushed when he wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her snugly against him and looked down into her eyes, smiling. Burying her face against his chest, she felt him laugh, and let out a small whimper. She squeaked when they were suddenly being propelled through the air, and sighed in relief when she felt her feet touch the ground again.

Clow sighed at the feeling of the small miko in his arms, and pulled her slightly closer to his body while she became grounded once more. He pouted slightly when he felt her pull away gently, and looked down at her in disappointment, making the woman blink before giggling. He smiled at the sound, before holding out his hand, the jump card returning to it when he released the magic.

"They all have different personalities, don't they?" Kagome asked, looking at 'Jump' in curiosity as she pulled Time out of her bag carefully.

"Hmm...in a way, they do, I suppose. They are formed of my magic, which is part of me. I can only assume it would make sense," Clow said, smiling at the woman as she attempted to hand him the card.

"Hold onto him. I think he will come in handy for you," he said, and she blinked up at him, before smiling.

"I was becoming fond of Time anyways," she said, placing the card back in the bag.

"Would you like to see what other cards I've made?" Clow asked, and she sighed.

"Well...I should be getting back to the others..." she murmured, and was faced with surprisingly cute puppy eyes from the powerful sorcerer.

"A-Alright...just one or two..." she gave in, blinking when he suddenly jumped into the air, cheering.


	6. Silent

It had only been a few weeks since Clow had decided to join them in their 'adventures' and he was already learning an important lesson.

The hanyou was _very_ quick to anger.

At first he had taken immeasurable amounts of joy in toying with the other male (after all, he was trying his damnedest to keep him away from Kagome) but after a while it became tiring for the sorcerer. To keep himself occupied, he taught the miko _his_ kind of magic -something she proved to be quite talented at.

"There you go...just a little bit further now...you've got it..." he encouraged quietly as she levitated a small...what did she call it? Spoon?

"Oi! Wench! Pretty boy! You're falling behind!"

Kagome growled quietly when the utensil fell to the ground as her concentration broke, and she turned to glare at the hanyou, who's ears lay flat on his head.

"I think its time I create a new card..." Clow said, pressing his hands together, before slowly pulling them apart showing a card with a slender woman wearing a long blue-black dress, who winked at Kagome, before placing a finger over her lips, and turning into an illustration.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked the hanyou, who was now 'mouthing' as many cuss words as he could, though no noise came from his throat.

"Meet 'Silent'," Clow said proudly, and Kagome grinned.

Finally, some peace and quiet.


	7. The First Creation

Kagome lay her head in Clow's lap as they all sat around a camp fire. Her eyes closed in bliss as he brought a slender hand up to stroke her hair, reminding her of when she was a child and her mother would do just that. As she tilted her head this direction and that, giving her friends the impression of a cat, she couldn't help the content smile on her face.

"Clow-san, why is it that you are making these cards? It doesn't seem that you need them to activate your powers..." Miroku asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Ah, I do not. But there is someone in the future that will need the cards to activate her powers," the sorcerer said quietly, pushing his newly created 'glasses' up his nose.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, and he chuckled.

"No. Our dear miko is quite gifted. I imagine after I tutor her a bit, she will come into her own power. After all, she is the other half of my soul," Clow said, smiling down at the female whose head was in his lap.

"I'll be able to create crazy elementals like you? Awesome," she said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm sure you could even create a magical being if you tried," he encouraged, and she scoffed.

"I highly doubt _anyone_ could do that!" she challenged, and he glanced over at Kirara.

"I'll show you," he said, smirking, before disappearing, causing her head to hit the forest floor.

"Ow!"

VI

"See!"

Kagome jumped as Clow appeared in front of them, as he had on their first meeting, and she smiled indulgently at him as he thrust a bundle of cloth into her arms.

"Where do you go when you disappear?" she asked, causing him to laugh.

"You'll find out soon enough my love!" he grinned, Kagome's face heating up at his words.

"Oi! Open the blanket wench!" Inuyasha said, looking over her shoulder curiously.

"How _dare_ you call my mistress a wench you parasitic toadstool!"

They all blinked at the growling voice, and Kagome dropped the bundle in shock.

"Ah...he has quite the mouth on him doesn't he?" Clow laughed nervously as the blanket floated midair, before unraveling, revealing what Kagome swore was a lion stuffed animal with wings.

"Kawaiii!" She and Sango squealed quietly, Kagome lunging forward to pull the floating plush into her arms, squishing him between her breasts.

"M-Mistress...not that I mind...but this...is highly...inappropriate!" the small push gasped for air, and she held him at arms length in shock.

"Not that I doubt your powers Clow-san, but I thought you would create something..._larger_," Miroku said hesitantly, and the sorcerer sighed.

"I thought so too...I don't know where I went wrong..." he said thoughtfully, and the plush's beady eyes turned to glare at him, before he flew from Kagome and erupt into flames.

Clow quickly found himself on the ground with a smug, full size lion with equally as large feathered wings pinning him to the ground.

"Come again _dad_?" the creature growled, only to blink when he felt two arms encircle his neck.

"You're so _cool!_" Kagome gushed, and the beast blushed.

"Well, I _am_ rather cool I suppose, mistress," he allowed the man to stand, sitting on his haunches as Kagome looked at him curiously.

"You aren't full of yourself at all, _Keruberosu_," Clow murmured, and the cat let a small stream of fire blow towards the sorcerer, coming short of his nose by an inch.

"I think I have a right to be," the winged lion purred smugly.

"Clow, can we call him Kero for short?" Kagome asked as she scratched behind the beasts ear.

"Whatever you wish my love," the sorcerer sighed silently, jealous of the attention being paid to his creation.

_Maybe I should undo him_, he contemplated, but seeing the happy smile on Kagome's face, he found that he didn't have the will to do so.

"Why did you have to name me after a DOG?" the cat sniffed at his 'creator', knowing full well that his name also translated into 'Cerebus'.

_Then again, I could always re-create him with less attitude_.


	8. Fly

Kagome smiled as she and Clow rode Kero, Sango and Miroku riding alongside them on Kirara. Kero glanced at the fire cat beside them, before moving his wings faster, to which the other cat merely lept across the sky once more, easily catching up.

"S-Shit guys, wait up!" Inuyasha called as he ran below them, causing Kagome to giggle.

"You really should stop trying to race Kirara. She has much more experience flying than you do, Kero," she patted the lion's side soothingly while he merely grunted.

Clow sighed when the winged cat kept trying, and pulled out a card.

"Fly," he murmured, and the card disappeared, only for a large bird to appear alongside them.

"Come on my love," Clow lifted the miko bridal style and stepped onto the bird's wing, who held them easily as it maintained flight, remaining in place until he sat on its back with her in his lap, before rising higher into the sky.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing with my mistress?" Kero growled at him, and the sorcerer smirked back.

"Go ahead and race Kirara now. Maybe now you'll be able to beat her, without us on your back," he goaded, and the cat let out a bellowing roar, shooting a stream of fire at them.

"Higher!" Clow commanded quickly, and the bird rose out of the reach of the flames.

"What are you doing cat! You could have hit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.

"Stay out of this dog!" Kero growled out, before lunging at the bird, intent on taking it down.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, causing him to pause in flight.

"B-But mistress..." Kero's ears lay flat as she shook her head at him.


	9. Song

Kagome sighed as she rocked Shippo slowly, singing softly, though her voice was growing tired. Clow glanced at the still crying kit, and thought a moment, before grinning. Gathering magic into his hands, he set to work. A few moments later, a beautiful woman sat beside Kagome, smiling at her softly. Kagome gave her a curious look, still singing softly, but could feel the magic that made her, so thought nothing of her sudden appearance. However, she did start slightly as she heard her own voice start singing along with her, a bit softer, a few words behind her current place in the song. She gave the singing woman a smile, continuing the song until the woman nodded for her to stop, having memorized the full song, and continuing it without her.

"Suteki da ne  
Futari te o tori aruketa nara  
Ikitai yo  
Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka"

When the kit had finally fallen back to sleep, she carefully tucked him back in against Kirara's side, and took Clow's hand, allowing herself to be lead away from the camp, leaving the woman to sing softly.

"That is "Song"," he explained quietly, wrapping his arms around her affectionately.

"She's very lovely," Kagome commented, unsure if she should be worried about his creative imagination or not.

"I had very lovely inspiration," he replied, smiling down at her blushing form.

"I'm sure she will come in handy later on as well. You're voice is very calming to children," he continued, gazing at the sleeping kit.

"Are you planning on having lots of children then?" she teased, smiling up at him.

"Well...that depends on if you are willing or not..." he scratched the back of his head, looking away as he blushed.

"You're much smoother than Miroku," she giggled, kissing his cheek before darting back to camp, leaving a very flushed sorcerer behind her.

VI

A/N: Check my profile for an update on what I plan on doing as far as uploading anything goes.


	10. Clouds Rain And Thunder

"Jeeze, he's such a downer..." Clow murmured to Kero, who nodded in agitation, tail flicking as he glared at the hanyou stomping ahead of the group.

"You can almost see the thunder cloud over his head," Kagome giggled quietly, only to begin laughing when the inu yelled for her to shut up.

"There's an idea," the sorcerer grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"No lightening please..." she murmured worriedly, and he laughed as two cards appeared in his hands.

"Not at the moment, though I might make that later!" he grinned, before releasing the cards, two little girls flying from them to circle above the hanyou's head.

Kagome watched as one turned into a cloud with a loud pop, the second diving into it, rain pouring down immediately after. The irate male was quickly drenched, his ears flat against his head as Clow and the twin creations laughed. She laughed as Inuyasha began to chase the three around, Kero spreading his wings around them to ensure that they didn't get splashed in the one-sided water fight.

Her head jerked up as she felt another approaching, and she buried her face into Kero's almost-mane. The lion growled comfortingly as she heard the loud voice she had felt approach. Kero's tail flicked in annoyance as he heard the male demand his mistress, and maneuvered his wings just enough to see the cocky demon.

"And who the hell is asking?" his growling voice demanded, yellow eyes glaring into blue.

"Kouga, of the wolf demon tribe. Now let me see my woman, _cat!_"

Kagome peaked around Kero's wing just in time to see Clow send a bolt of lightening at the wolf, who managed to dodge.

"Ho-_ho_! I guess you won't have to deal with _me_ this time, mutt!" Inuyasha barked in pleasure as he watched the sorcerer throw bolt after bolt at the man, a large wolf of crackling white energy forming beside the magic user, also shooting lightening at the wolf demon.

Kagome hide her smile as Kero pulled away from her, and began to join his creator, breathing streams of fire at the demon as the wolf continued to taunt them.


	11. Jelousy Sparked

"Now Kagome..." Sango placed her hands on the miko's shoulders, blinking as she felt a small tremor run through her friend.

"I'll...I'll..." Kagome seemed at a loss for words, so Kero tried to help his mistress find them.

"Kill him? Kill her? Kill them both and have me hide the bodies?" he seemed particularly pleased at his last notion, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, earning a small smile for his efforts.

"I'll take your input into consideration..._after_ I've laid my claim..." Kagome murmured, shrugging her friend off to stalk towards the two sorcerers, Kero prowling at her side, glowering intimidatingly at the female beside his creator.

"Look, I don't know how you found me, but I told you before, we just don't see eye-to-eye and-"

"Oh, but Clow-kun, just give me another chance! If you'd just see past my magic use, we could be lovers again-"

"Sorry, he's already got one of those," Kagome interrupted the two, glaring angrily at the simpering geisha-dressed woman.

"Girl, don't you know its rude to interrupt when adults are talking?" the woman glared down her nose at her, and Kagome barked a laugh.

"So sorry. I must be mistaken. I only saw one adult when I walked up," the miko smiled cheerfully, Kero purring at her side in pride.

"Clow Reed, get this trollop out of my sight before I turn her to ash!" the woman growled, forming a ball of fire in her hand threateningly.

"Try me," Kagome said, energy gathering in her hands in preparation for the attack.

"Brat!" the sorceress spat, throwing the fireball.

"Slut!" the miko rebutted, forming the barrier around her hand and hitting the fireball back at the woman like a tennis ball.

Kero rolled on the ground with laughter as the expensive-looking robes burst into flame, forcing the sorceress to copy him in panic.

"Watery."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as the tomboy elemental threw a ball of water at the woman under Clow's call. The elemental met her eyes, and nodded her head, giving a small bow before returning to card form. The miko turned cold eyes toward her soul-mate, who gave her a cheerful smile.

"Shall we continue on our way my love?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You got to throw lightening at Kouga!" she snapped, making him blink.

"Eh...what?" he asked, confusion written on his face.

"Lightening! At the wolf boy! He wasn't even my _boyfriend_, but I return an attack made against me from your _ex_-_lover_ and you defend her?!" she growled, energy sparking around her form in anger.

"Aah. My love, I simply didn't wish for Madoushi to endure more pain because of me. I broke her heart, after all," he smiled at her gently, and though she was still bristling, she calmed slightly.

"...you ended it?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

She definitely didn't want another Inuyasha.

"Yes. She mistreats her magic...it reflects on her negatively," Clow murmured, gesturing for her to look at the woman.

Kagome glanced back, and was ashamed to admit that she hadn't noticed the dark aura about the woman before. She frowned thoughtfully as the woman glared at her, before reaching behind her to line up an arrow on her bow.

"Erm...love? What are you doing?" the sorcerer was shifting from foot to foot uneasily as she aimed at her.

"Making sure she doesn't follow us. I don't want to see her again," she gave him a warning glare, before letting the arrow fly, pinning the woman to a nearby tree by her long, flowing hair.

"Kagome, are you sure..." Sango trailed off, glancing at the woman in pity.

"She can perform magic. She'll fend for herself fine. But her aura is dark enough that my arrow will hold her for a few days, even without her being a demon," Kagome said as she turned, walking in the original direction briskly.

"Keh, wench, pinning her by the hair won't do squat! She can get out of _that_ easy!" Inuyasha commented as he strode beside her.

"Have you _seen_ that bitch? She's nearly immaculate. I doubt she'd risk split ends if she can avoid it," the miko responded, earning a laugh from her friend.

Clow sighed before following after his soul mate, Kero at his side. He grinned triumphantly, however, as he recalled her stating that he already _has_ a lover.


End file.
